My Daughter Keeper
by sweetangel202
Summary: Esme Platt is mother for four girls. Carlisle Cullen is father of three boys. When one of Esme daughters who has cancer get sick in the hospital, Dr. Cullen is her doctor. As there children get together, so does Carlisle and Esme. But can love last when the one you love is dying? And what happens when Charles shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Esme POV

_"Welcome to Forks, Washington." _

I've never been so happy to see a sign in my life. I felt like I been running my whole life. Sadly, I had to drag my girls with me to protect them. We moved and moved and moved. I wasn't going to take a chance of _him _showing up.

My ex husband Charles abused and rape me. I never let him touch my children. I beg him to hurt me instead. I hated Charles. I never loved him. He was a sick bastard that I hope dies in hell. I was force to marry him to make my parents happy. Biggest mistake ever!

We had our first daughter, Rosalie Lillian, in our second year of marriage. I was afraid of having Rose. I loved her to death, but if Charles hurt her I would never forgive my self.

Rosalie is now 17 with blond hair and blue eyes. Her beauty stuns others. Rosalie doesn't care to talk about her past. She actually hardly talks to me. Rose doesn't like having to move and we don't see eye to eye.

Rosalie was a year old when I had Marie Alice. She likes to go by Alice though. Alice has black hair which now she cut it to like a pixie. She has brown eyes and is bone skinny. Alice is my little shopper and is a little wild one. She 16 years old.

Isabella Marie was my niece. My sister and her husband was in a car accident and died. I took Bella when she was four months old. Charles disagreed with my actions. He told me to take her to a orphanage but I was too close to my niece and loved her dearly like my own.

Bella is a healthy 15 year old now. She has beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. Bella always looks up to me as her mother and calls me mom. I adopted her and I feel as if she was my biological daughter.

Clara Elizabeth is my last child. Clara was a mistake. She wasn't really suppose to come and when she did Charles was furious. Mainly because we learn when Clara was three that she had leukemia. Clara is what made me run away from Charles and taking my other children with me too.

Clara 13 now and almost 14. Clara is a spited image of myself. She has my dark green color eyes and curly caramel hair that she wore straight most days. Right now she doesn't have any hair.

We just arrived in a little town called Forks, Washington. It's been a week and the girls will be starting school. I got a job at the Waffle house as waitress.

"Rosalie! Bella! Alice! Clara!" I called out. "Your going to be late!" The girls weren't thrilled about starting in a new school.

Bella came tumbling down the stairs with her bag on her back. She wore a t shirt with a red hoddie, sneakers, and her hair was down. Bella never like to draw attention to herself.

Rose came after her. She had on black lace silk button up shirt, black tights, and boots. Rosalie was proud of her beauty. She glared at me. I knew she was mad at me.

My Clara was next. Wearing a white shirt with a black scarf, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. She also wore a black binnie. My poor baby wasn't feeling good and that would explain why she wearing comfortable clothing.

Alice still had not came. I sighed. Alice could spend an hour getting ready.

"Marie Alice Platt!" I shouted.

"Coming!" She argued.

Shortly after, she came down wearing a black short sleeve dress with black tights and black high heels. Alice was always the fashionable one.

I fed the girls breakfast and then drove them to school.

"Have a good day." I told when we reach to the front of the school building.

"Whatever." Rosalie growled and got out of the car. What happen to my sweet Rosie who cried when I drop her off at school? Time flies I guess and now she hates me.

"Bye mom!" Alice kiss my cheek.

"Bye." Bella said and kiss my cheek also.

Once they got, I turn to Clara. I knew she was nervous about starting 9th grade and to be around high schoolers.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"What if they don't like me." She let out a huge breath.

"They will love you baby!" I hated seeing my my daughter so stress.

She nodded her head and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry dear." I said. "If you start not feeling well or want to come home then call me, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I said to her.

Clara gave me a small smile and got out of the car. She ran to catch up with the others. Clara turn back and waved at me. I waved back and drove to work.

_This life... _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

My alarm clock went off, waking me from sleep. I groan and turn it off. I got up and dress for work. I was a doctor at the hospital here in Forks.

I went downstairs to see my children already up and eating breakfast.

My oldest Emmett McCarthy is 17. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Emmett plays football and the best on the team. He always been my prankster. But I love my son dearly like my others.

Jasper Whitlock Cullen is 16 years old. Jasper has dark brown kind of blondish hair with brown eyes. Jasper always been the quite one. He enjoys reading and learning about the civil war. Most days I don't see Jasper. He usually in his room or outside on the porch reading. He doesn't really talk that much since his mother past.

My last child is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen who 16. Edward is straight A's honor student. He on the school baseball team and plays piano in orchestra. Edward has a passion for music. If he's not reading, then he playing his grand piano or listening to CD' s. Edward has bronze brown hair and green eyes.

I loved my children. I and my wife did. My wife was Grace Addison Bailey Cullen. Grace had blond hair with brown highlights and green eyes. We meant when we were in college. She wanted to become a nurse and I wanted to be a doctor. Both of us lived our dreams and fell in love. Four years ago she died of breast cancer at the age 36. It broke my heart. There's not a day when I don't think of Grace.

I was alone. My children knew it. I wish to find another mate. I loved Grace dearly but I knew she wasn't coming back. I could never replace her.

I put on a fake smile as I walk in the kitchen. I didn't want to worry the boys.

"Hello." I greeted my boys.

"Good morning father." Said Edward.

"What's up pop!" Emmett said loudly as he stuff a pop tart in his mouth.

"Morning." Jasper murmured and ate his cereal.

I smiled and ate my morning breakfast of toast and fruits. Afterwards, the boys got in Emmett jeep and drove off to school. I took off in my car soon after.

I arrive at the hospital at 9:03. I said hi to few of the nurses and rush to my office. All the nurses tried to flirt with me. Honestly, I found it annoying.

12:15 a.m., I was still in my office. Today was a slow day. Just a few broken ankles, arms, chicken pocks, and checkups.

"Dr. Cullen!" Nurse Kate rush in my office.

"Yes?" I ask politely. I like nurse Kate. She was married with two kids, Fiona and Paige, and she didn't flirt with me. She wasn't like the other nurses.

"We have an emergency!" She said.

I jump out of my desk and grab the clip board out of her hands.

"A child is being rush in. She passed out in school and not breathing. She throwing blood up and on the edge to death." The nurse quickly explain.

"Prepare a room for her arrival.." I ordered.

She nodded and ran out the room. I took a look threw the patient fille.

_Name: Clara Elizabeth Platt_

_Female_

_Age of patient: 13 years old _

_Legal guardian: Esme Ann Platt_

_History: Paitent has cancer, Leukemia. She was three when she found out and has had several bone marrow and operations. Patient is allergic to nuts. She weighs about 98 pounds and her height is 5'5. Patient also has asthma and had has four seizures from medication that was given. _

_Info: Miss. Platt was at school when she was feeling slightly dizzy. This morning at 7:30 she felt nausea but failed to bring up the subject anyone. Around 11:30 she felt dizzy and had a headache. 12:00 she threw up blood and was weak. Miss. Platt was walking to 5 th or 6th period when she fell down. One of her sisters notice and rush to her and seeing she wasn't breathing. 911 was called right away. _

I sighed a little. I had my work cut out for me. And since my wife died of cancer, I wasn't going to let this young girl either. This was my promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara _POV_

It seem like school was going ok. I already meant some really nice people. But I really felt ill and like I was going to fall over any minute. I tried to hid the feeling. It was noticeable that I had cancer. I mean I'm bald and look like a corpse because of my pale skin.

I was in P.E. when I had felt dizzy and had a very bad headache. I beg couch to let me sit out. She did to my relief but told me next time I wasn't going to be that lucky. Who says that to a sick child? I shouldn't even be in P.E.!

I was in history when I ask the teacher to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Summer told me go head. I rush to the bathroom and once I got in I puke blood into the toilet.

I knew something was wrong. I tried to call mom but she didn't answer. I decided I would go down to the nurses office.

I clean myself up and walk out. The bell rang for the next period and people came charging out. _Great! _I thought in my head.

Rosalie

I was heading to science now. I was just in art. I wasn't paying much attention. I kept staring at this one dude that's in my English class. Emmett Cullen was his name. He was pretty cute and funny. We sat next to each other. There's something about him that I've already fallen in love with.

I knock out of my day dream of Emmett when I saw my little sister in the hall. I loved Clara. She always been like my own. We get long very well. But I saw that there was something wrong with her. She was clutching her stomach and she couldn't walk straight. I ran toward her and that's when she drop to the ground.

I screamed. I just saw my sister drop to the ground. I went over to her and shook her shoulders. She wouldn't wake.

"Clara!" I cried. "CLARA!"

She wouldn't wake up. People started crowded us. Come on! Someone drops to the floor, won't wakeup, and all you can do is stand there! Idiots!

"Go get help!" I screamed. That made them move.

Bella POV

I saw people surrounding something. Wonder what?

"Go get help!" Someone screamed. Rose!

I knew Rosalie scream from anywhere. I rush to her, already finding Alice calling 911. What I saw wasn't pleasant.

Clara was on the floor almost half dead. Rosalie was sobbing her eyes out. I stop her from shaking Clara shoulders knowing it wasn't helping any. Rosalie cried into my shoulder and I held her there until Emmett Cullen took my place. I crawled to my sister. I touch her cheek, she was cold. I held Clara in my arms and tried to warm her up. She was breathing quietly now.

I turn to Alice. She had tears in her eyes too. The nurse and a couple of teachers came.

"You have to let go Bella." Miss. Nicole my math teacher said.

I shook my head. If my sister was going to die then I want to keep holding her. The ambulance came soon. They pried Clara out of my arms and started getting her wheeled away. Edward Cullen a kid in my science class offered us a ride to the hospital. I told him yes and we rush out there.

Esme POV

I was speeding to the hospital. I felt so bad for not answering Clara call. I was cleaning the dishes at the time. When I did answer my phone was when I was on break and it was the school telling me my daughter just been sent to the hospital.

When I finally got there, I ran into the building. Right away I found my other three girls. Alice was sitting in a chair with her face in her hands. Rosalie stood next to her, crying into some boy chest. Bella was sitting down. A bronze hair boy sat beside her. He was talking but Bella stayed frozen in her seat.

I walk over to the girls. There heads shot up when they saw me.

"W-Where is she?" I ask.

"Down the hall to the right in room 203." Bella responded.

I nodded and followed her directions. Opening the door to room 203, I saw my baby laying in bed. She was still asleep. She had an oxygen tube on and several IV's located on her arms and even her chest. I sat in the chair next to her and took her hand in mine. I slightly cried. This was all my fault.

Carlisle POV

There she was. I swear I just saw an angel. She had caramel curly hair with dark green eyes. My heart race when I saw her. What is happening to me?

I walk in room 203 where my next patient was. The women must be Clara mom. She was holding her hand and trying to stop her tears. I had urge to go over there and hug her or comfort her. But I didn't. I just slowly walk in.

"Doctor?" Her voice was soft and loving.

I walk in further. The women wipe her tears but kept her hand in her daughter's. "You must be Miss. Platt mother." I said.

She nodded but didn't say anything further. My heart break seeing this women like this. She obvious really cared for her daughter. I couldn't imagine something like this happening to any of my children.

"Dr. Cullen." I held my hand.

She took it and gently shook it. "Esme."

Esme. What a beautiful name. Odd but of coarse mine was kinda of odd too. I went over what happen to Clara to Esme. I told her all the medication we put her on and how Clara been doing so far.

"Is she going to make it?" Esme ask.

I sighed. "Her kidneys are failing."

"How long does she have?" Esme eyes filled with tears again.

"I don't know." I told her. "We just have to pray."


	4. Chapter 4

Esme POV

A week after...

"Good afternoon Miss. Platt." Nurse Heather greeted nicely.

"Good afternoon." I said with a smile.

Today I took off early to visit Clara. She still sick in the hospital but she been keeping up good. I walk threw the familiar halls that been I use too now. I visit Clara everyday and sometime stay for nights.

I stop at 203 and took a deep before entering. Walking into Clara room, I already found Dr. Cullen there. Him and Clara were playing a game of goldfish. Something they usually do on his breaks or a game of chess. Clara was happily giggling and laughing at things that Dr. Cullen were saying. Those two do get along quite fine.

"Mom!" Clara happily shouted.

I smiled even more at my daughter. She always had ways to brighten up a room no matter what. Even sick in a hospital bed, she acted like nothing was wrong.

"Miss. Platt it's nice to you again." Dr. Cullen said.

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Esme. Miss. Platt like a old lady name." I told him.

He chuckled. "Esme. But you must call me Carlisle then."

"Carlisle." I repeated. I like saying his name. It was different and special like him. I will admit that Dr. Cullen is certainly the hottest man I've ever known.

"Clara can I talk to your mom real quick outside in the hall?" Carlisle ask.

"Ok." Clara said. "But hurry so I can beat your butt in another around of cards."

"I will." He laughed.

Carlisle got up and together we walk out to the hall. Both of us were still chuckling at Clara. She was something else sometimes.

"I will say I've never meant anyone like her before." Carlisle told me.

"What do you mean?" I was curious.

"She so full of life." He said. "Most cancer patients I know are usually sad. They stay in bed and let there disease take over them. Clara she so bright and she acts like there nothing wrong. That she a normal healthy girl who happy to be here and make others smile."

"I guess she just really strong."

I always knew Clara was a strong one. She never let cancer get in her way. Clara believed that she was like anyone else. That she can do whatever she wanted. She didn't let cancer stop her. Clara a fighter. A true hero.

"I guess she is." Carlisle agreed.

"How has she been?" I ask.

His smile disappear and he look down. "Not any better." He told me.

"She knows doesn't she?" I afraid to even ask. Clara knew she was going to die one day. She always knew it was going to happen.

"Don't worry Esme." Carlisle insured me. "She going to be ok. She knows her body is tired and weak. But she strong like you said. I know she going to be fine."

Fine. That was never a good word. Every doctor or person who said Clara was going to be fine was a lier. Clara was never fine. But hearing Dr. Cullen say it made me feel like it was going to be ok. It was going to be fine.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Esme I know it made be weird or whatever, but I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me?" Carlisle blushed.

I stood there a little shock. I like Carlisle. Ok, I like him a lot. But did I really want go threw with this? I mean I've had some bad experience with men before. Carlisle seem different though.

"Sure." I said.

"Really?" He look like he didn't believe me.

I smiled. "I think it would be good for me to go out and have some fun."

"Cool! Does Friday night at 8:00 sound good?"

"Sound good. I can't wait." I said.

I got a date with Cullen! Yes!


End file.
